Computer graphics are an important part of many electronic devices and applications, such as video games. Computer graphics often requires both computer programming and artistic skills. Computer graphics is a complex process can be quite computationally intensive. The computational intensity may be measured in terms of the amount of computer processing time required to draw the objects within a computer-generated image. The amount of computer processing time can vary quite widely depending on the nature of the image. To optimize the use of available processing resources is often desirable to obtain real-time information on processor usage during computer rendering of graphical images.
It is within this context that embodiments of the invention arise.